


Round And Round We Go

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape some unwanted advances Dean pretends Sam is his boyfriend. But is this really all there is to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round And Round We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt pretend couple and Wincest.
> 
> Not beta'd. I'm sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out and feel superior in the process ;)

Sometimes it was hard to keep track of all the places they had gone to, all the motels they had stayed at or all the bars they had a drink in. After days, months, years on the road everything would just start blurring together into one long, long day. It would all start to look the same at one point. Roads were roads, beds were beds and dives were dives. Even the hunts had started to blur together – _Had that been a vampire nest in Idaho or a skinwalker, Sammy?_ – and Sam really started to wonder when he had gotten so jaded.

They were yet again in another drinking hole after burning the bones of some poor sap whose wife had done the dirty with the gardener. She had decided that her husband would just be an inconvenient obstacle in her plans for a very comfortable life with Rodriguez, so he would have to go. It had all been very cliché, so Sam had felt kind of bad for the rightfully pissed spirit. Which would have been just fine, if the ghost wouldn’t have decided the very moment Sam had contemplated all this that the hunters who tried putting him at rest could do with some flinging across the graveyard. And that was how Sam had gotten himself a very nice bruise at his temple and a bad concussion.

Dean had scorched the bones immediately before going into mother hen mode, putting his hands all over Sam to check for more injuries. And wasn’t it telling that even the aching in his chest had become another permanent fixture in his life, something he didn’t even really thought about and just accepted as the way things were for them. Ghosts needed to be put to rest, classic rock was the only music allowed in the car, they never stayed longer in one place than absolutely necessary and Sam loved his brother in all the wrong ways. And now the weather, Mickey.

Said brother didn’t know that of course. Could never know that. Best – or worse, depending on your perspective – case scenario was that he finally had gotten it in his sometimes really thick head that Sam loved him just as much as Dean loved him (in an absolutely brotherly way of course).

Said brother was also flirting with everything that had a pulse and cleavage. Sam would have loved to stay in their room, doing some research or maybe jerking off to the thought of freckles on pale skin and strong, slightly bowed thighs wrapped around his waist. But Dean had insisted that his little brother couldn’t be left alone in their room with a concussion. Apparently he could be very well left alone in a bar though.

While he was starring morosely in his beer mug Dean appeared at his side out of seemingly nowhere. Sam hadn’t even had time to really look at him before an arm was sliding around his waist and a warm body was pressed to his. _What the hell?_

“What the hell, Dean?” he hissed.

He felt his brother’s breath at his ear, hot and a bit moist, when he whispered “Play along!” Only moments later a woman stepped up to them, her green eyes fixed solely at Dean with hunger burning in them. She didn’t look bad, even if a bit too average for Dean’s usual taste.

“Hey, tiger. I would usually love to play around a bit but you are so hot that right now all I want is to take you home, bind you to my bed and ride you like a merry-go-round horse.” Her hand was sliding up Dean’s arm while she was talking, settling on his neck when she asked “What do you say; want to get out of here?”

Sam had to admit that this woman was even more forward than Dean was on his best days, so it was a bit surprising to him that his brother hadn’t jumped up immediately, running to the door already with a leering grin in Sam’s general direction together with a smug _Don’t wait up, Sammy_ as his only farewell.

But instead Sam felt the arm around his waist tightening its grip and Dean’s chin was put on Sam’s shoulder in a very intimate way while he was slipping out under the woman’s touch.

“Sorry, sugar but I don’t think my boy here likes to share.” _Oh._

“Oh! So you’re – and he is – oh my god how embarrassing. But you have to forgive me; you didn’t look like a couple at all.” Her tone had changed from slightly horrified to wary. She clearly wasn’t buying the gay love Dean tried to sell.

Dean was downright pouting now. “Well, you know Sammy here is not big on the PDA. He thinks people would react badly to it but I always tell him we should teach people to be more open minded, don’t you think?” _I think you’re so full of shit Dean. I also think if you don’t stop this I might go crazy._

The woman bought into it though. She gave them a dreamy look and said “You are so right! It’s so sad people have to hide their true feelings because of what society thinks. But you don’t have to be afraid, Sam. I won’t judge you; in fact I would love to see you two sharing a kiss. Come on. Don’t let your boy think you don’t want him or I have to catch him for myself.” She watched them both expectantly now, like she was truly waiting for them to kiss.

Sometimes Sam preferred to deal with monsters; at least they were predictable and not downright crazy. And why was Dean looking at him the same way? Maybe his concussion was worse than he had thought.

“You know, Sammy she might be right. It’s not really a boost for my ego if you don’t even want to kiss me in public. People will think you don’t love me.” If Sam hadn’t known Dean all his life he maybe would have missed the daring smirk in his eyes, but because he did, it was glaringly obvious to him that this was another one of Dean’s ridiculous dares. And he had never been good at ignoring them, too much little brother spirit in him and that was not a thought you wanted to have when someone dared you to kiss them.

Well, Dean had started this, he had practically dared him to do it and it was also what Sam had wanted for as long as he could remember, so why should he always deny himself everything he truly wanted? At least that was how he rationalised what he was about to do next.

He slid his palm along Dean’s jaw; his fingers were framing his ear while his thumb was caressing his enticingly full bottom lip before he replaced the digit with his own mouth. He intended to keep it short; a dry press of his lips to Dean’s to show him he was not afraid of his dares. But then Dean opened his mouth, and there was wet suction on his tongue which was not longer in his own mouth but in his brother’s. After that things started to get blurry in a whole other way, his senses taking over and telling him all he needed to know. They said _yes_ and _good god_ and _more_. They said _I’m yours_ and y _ou’re mine_ and _please don’t stop don’t you dare stop_.

When he came to himself again Dean was practically in his lap and the woman was nowhere to be seen. They were still kissing and when he detached himself a bit from his brother to get some much needed air Dean was chasing after his lips for a moment, clearly not liking the idea of stopping this any time soon. “She’s gone; you can stop pretending now, Dean.”

“Who says I was pretending?” his big brother asked, still slightly out of breath, his cheeks and ears slightly pink from arousal. The thought that he had put him in this state flooded Sam with a new wave of heat, but first he had to find out what Dean meant by this.

“Uhhh you? Because you’re not gay and even if you were, have you forgotten we’re brothers?” Sam asked incredulously.

Dean looked him right in the eyes, his face as serious as it very rarely was. “Okay, Sam. All or nothing. I need you to answer me one question and I need you to be honest with me. Are these your reasons why you wouldn’t want that kiss or are you saying this ‘cause you think they’re mine? Because believe me, Sammy – I don’t give a rats ass about them. I wanted to kiss you. In fact, I have wanted to do that for a very long time. What I need to know is; do you want it, too?”

Sam was looking at Dean for a few seconds – that very much felt like hours – searching his face for something only he knew before abruptly getting up and nearly throwing his chair over in the process. Dean jerked a bit, clearly expecting a hit when Sam reached for him. But instead of connecting his fist to Dean’s face Sam grabbed his wrist and started to pull Dean towards the door.

“What are you doing?”

“I think we’ve wasted enough time as it is. You want to kiss me and I want to kiss you. And lick you. And touch you all over. And I think I really want to fuck you. So hurry up! Or do you want to go back to that woman and take her up on her offer instead, tiger?” Sam even waggled with his eye brows mockingly.

“Oh I think Sandy will be fine on her own. I owe her, though, for playing along.”

“ _You son of a bitch_. Come on, I want you to ride me like a merry-go-round horse now.”

The picture Dean mailed to her the next morning was totally worth it.


End file.
